


Never Have I Ever Kissed A Girl || Camren One Shot

by EffyRuthKingdom



Category: Camila Cabello (Musician), Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, High School, One Shot, Party, Reunions, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffyRuthKingdom/pseuds/EffyRuthKingdom
Summary: ""It was me, wasn't it?" She suddenly said with her calm voice, leaving me confused but also slightly fearful."Camila meets her former, straight crush again at a party after not having seen her for one year. But will she do something she'll regret in her intoxicated state?





	Never Have I Ever Kissed A Girl || Camren One Shot

It was stunningly cold outside for a summer night in July. I was already shivering just after the sun set. I still didn’t know why on earth I agreed to this. Dinah, my best friend, invited me over to a little house party of hers with all our old friends from High School. I hadn’t seen any of them since I graduated last year, except for Dinah of course, so I was more than sure this would turn extremely awkward sooner rather than later.

From the distance I already heard the bass of the music blasting through the street and short after my best friend’s house came into sight. I was just about to turn around and go back home and would’ve told my Polynesian friend I got sick, but right in that moment that said best friend spotted my small figure and cried out my name in excitement, ”Mila! You made it! I almost thought you’d bail on me, Walz.”

When I finally reached her I only got a few awkward and quiet sounds out of my mouth. “Yeah…. here I am” I added a slight wave to my greeting to increase the awkwardness even more. Dinah being her fast forward self and being a little tipsy as well, as I figured from her slight slurring, looked at me with a raised eyebrow and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug right after.

“You can go inside already and grab yourself a drink, I’ll come soon as well.” Dinah told me after she had let me go out of her arms. Obliging her wish I trotted into her house and made my way into the kitchen where I guessed the drinks would be. My fear of being left alone to myself with no one I really knew had come true, so I figured I’d just get some alcohol into my blood system in hope of loosening up a little.

As my legs carried my body into the kitchen I had been in so many times before I kept my gaze down, trying to avoid making any eye contact with already intoxicated people that rushed past me. I hated being so unbelievably shy and insecure, but I just couldn’t help myself since this was a character trait I had to live with.

Whilst I didn’t pay much attention to where I was going with me head kept down, I slightly bumped into a person ahead of me. Being my uncoordinated self, I tripped over, instantly lost my balance and fell to the floor with a loud thud, becoming the centre of attention.

The soft hands of the person I ran into helped me up since they weren’t nearly as clumsy as me and didn’t land on the floor like I did. As I finally regained my balance again and pushed the hair out of my face which blocked my sight I petrified in the moment I laid my eyes on her.

“Oh my God, are you okay, Camz?” her sweet voice echoed through the room leaving me startled. Staring right into her piercing, emerald eyes instantly threw me back to the time I would’ve done anything for this precious girl in front of me. The time when everything my mind revolved about was her and all my eyes yearned for was her gorgeous figure. I felt my heartbeat raise and my breathing quicken forcing me to inhale her intoxicatingly lovely scent I had enjoyed so many times she walked past me when we were still in High School.

When she removed her hand, she used to steady me with, from my arm I got ripped out of my thoughts and back into reality. The girl looked at me questioningly with her eyebrows raised so high they almost reached her hairline. In that moment I realized I had been staring at her for quite some time without saying or doing anything. In addition to that my jaw had unwillingly dropped as well and probably let me look like some dumbfounded weirdo.

“Yeah, I’m-… I’m fine, thanks” I finally brought out stuttering after what felt like hours. Right there in front of me stood Lauren Jauregui in all her glory. The most popular girl back then in High School and the girl I was madly in love with for years. I never had the balls to tell her that, though. Not that it would’ve made any difference since she made it very clear that she was straight when we played Truth or Dare at a party once and she got asked if she’d be open for a relationship with a girl which she answered with a simple “No” a split moment after the question filled the room, destroying all my hopes. Nevertheless, would it be a lie to say I didn’t have any feelings for her anymore, even if they were only sexual.

“Do you want something to drink? You kind of look like you could use one.” Lauren offered with a chuckle as she put a hair strand of mine back into its right place and brushed some dirt off my shoulder.

Everything my body functioned to in that moment was a simple nod, earning another chuckle out of the beautiful girl looking at me. My eyes automatically followed her as she turned around and poured some sort of booze into two typical red plastic cups.

I hadn’t moved an inch when she came back with the cups in her hands, handing me one of them whilst she casually sipped from the other one herself. I surprisingly managed to get out a faint “Thanks” while my eyes immediately darted to the point where her delicious looking lips met the plastic cup leaving me open-mouthed again. This time I realized sooner than before that I was staring and started drinking from my own cup to distract myself. God, this girl was so mesmerizing, how was I supposed to survive this night?

I felt the green-eyed girl’s gaze on me making me extremely nervous. “You look good.” she suddenly complimented me, probably trying to start some sort of small talk to get out of this uncomfortable silence between us. I was still totally stunned by the girl in front of me and was sure that I wouldn’t get a single word out of my mouth. So, I just decided to continue drinking from my cup until some angel sent by God saved me from this awkward situation.

Right when I drank up the last bit of booze left in my cup, practically chugging all of it, I got interrupted by a loud voice. “Walz, come over here! We’re playing ‘Never Have I Ever’!” Dinah yelled at us from the living room. And I couldn’t have been quicker to leave that kitchen and therefore Lauren behind and swiftly sat myself down on the floor right next to Dinah, my sweet little angel.

“Oh, I want to know all the dirty stuff you’ve been up to this last year, Dinah, I’m in!” a voice said form behind me which I recognized as Normani who had been in the same class as Dinah and I. Short after the beautiful black-skinned girl sat herself down next to me giving me a side hug as greeting. Followed by the sweet little Ally to complete our group of the four girls from our old class.

“Hey guys! It’s so nice to see you again.” Ally said excitedly as always with her sweet little voice. I gave her a little smile as she took a seat on the huge red rug we all sat on as well. The three girls instantly engaged into some energetic chatter as I spaced out again thinking about the earlier events. I still couldn’t get this damn girl out of my head after all these years. I just hoped I wouldn’t have to talk to her again this night since she practically left me speechless with just a blink of her emerald green eyes.

My train of thought got interrupted by this old familiar voice. “Hey guys, would you mind if I joined you?” Lauren asked timidly as she had never been a real part of our group of girls even though she probably came really close to being one. Sure as hell something like that was going to happen. Sometimes I felt like life hated me.

“Sure thing, Lauser.” Dinah was the first to reply and scooted over to me to make some room for Lauren in the circle we were sitting in. After the girl I tried to avoid made herself comfortable on the soft rug all five of us sat on now, I met her addictive eyes. She was looking right back at me and I froze for a second, losing myself completely in the pool of that warm green colour. Her pupils were slightly dilated, which I blamed on the alcohol she consumed, making her eyes look even more incredible than they already were.

The invisible electricity I felt between us after we’d been looking into each other’s eyes for what felt like hours got immediately cut when Dinah handed me a new cup of booze and spoke into the room. “Let’s start, girls!” I was able to tear my gaze away from Lauren, but I couldn’t quite set my mind to why she was as captivated as I was. Perhaps I just had something on my face.

“Can we also say, ‘I have…’ and everyone who hasn’t done that drinks?” Normani asked before someone was able to start.

“Yeah, sure, why not.” Dinah replied casually with a shrug followed by a slight sip of her red cup. “I’ll start with a basic one.” Dinah continued as she eyed me with a smirk. “I have kissed a girl.” The words rolled off Dinah’s lips and instantly made something inside of me boil.

“I hate you so much.” I addressed Dinah as I took a long sip from my cup giving Dinah an annoyed look which only made her burst out into laughter. Ally and Normani joined her with a few chuckles knowing very well why I was so annoyed with Dinah. As I met Lauren’s confused gaze I realized that I had been so triggered by that remark of Dinah I hadn’t even payed attention to who took a sip from their cup. The girl looking at me questioningly was the only one in our group right now who didn’t know I was gay. So, I decided to fill her in. “I am the only one here who actually likes girls and yet I haven’t kissed a girl. That’s why I was kind of mad” I brought out for the first time this night a coherent sentence whilst looking into this green pool that formed her eyes. Apparently, the alcohol did loosen me up a little bit.

Something changed in her eyes as those words slipped off my tongue and her pupils dilated a little bit. She was still looking a bit confused but there was something else in her eyes as well, but I couldn’t quite decipher what it was with my intoxicated state. “I didn’t know you were into girls. Why did you never tell me?” Lauren finally spoke up and I almost felt like there was a slight hint of hurt in her fragile voice.

“It never really came up.” I shrugged looking away from her eyes trying my best to avoid that topic with Lauren next to me. Even though I knew that wasn’t a satisfying response considering that I actually had been quite close to Lauren back in High School.

“Maybe you’ll find some volunteers tonight, Mila.” Normani threw in with a suggestive raise of her eyebrows and a wink guided at me. I guessed that she was already pretty tipsy saying something like that and knowing too well all about my history with Lauren.

I just rolled my eyes dramatically as a reply to Normani’s suggestion and tried to change the topic by continuing with the game. “Never have I ever been in love with a boy.” I said quickly before anyone else was able to add something to the previous topic. As expected I got met with a few groans and an “Mila, you’re so lame” by Dinah after everyone took their sip except for me, of course.

“You know, Mila,” Normani turned to me after she took a huge sip from her red cup “only ‘cause you’re gay, doesn’t mean you can get all of us drunk so easily without consequences and that was seriously just plainly lame” she started to slur already, and I had a difficult time understanding every word she said. “Never have I ever given someone a lap dance” Normani finally finished.

“Guys!” Ally shouted when she saw Lauren and Dinah drinking from their booze “Y’all need some Jesus.”

When Dinah finished chugging her cup she pointed her hand with the cup still in it right at Normani and started to slur some almost incomprehensible words. “You my girl,” she looked her deep in the eyes, “have wasted so much talent over the past few years.” She concluded with a serious and unashamed voice.

I only payed half of my attention to the girls’ interaction whilst my eyes occasionally darted to the green-eyed girl sitting next to me, which made me notice how her head was ducked down all the time and it even looked like she had a faint tint of red on her face in contrast to her ashen skin tone. A few seconds later when my head turned to the older girl again I wasn’t met with a ducked down head but instead with her inhumanly eyes staring straight into mine. Right when my eyes met hers the blush on her cheeks got unmistakable. I crooked an eyebrow and added a little smirk to it, communicating with her inaudibly. A tiny chuckle escaped her mouth short after and the slight hint of embarrassment suddenly turned into sexiness when she looked at me with her infamous intimidating and yet daring look. The smirk left my face and plastered itself on the face of Lauren when she saw my jaw dropping slightly and how I eyed her with wide eyes. The electricity I felt earlier this night between us built itself up again and we looked into each other’s eyes like we were the only ones in this teenager crowded room.

For the first time this night I actually took a look at her body and noticed just yet what sort of clothes she actually wore. She was wearing a black long-sleeved crop top which exposed her beautifully toned stomach. I almost couldn’t tear my eyes away from those well pronounced abs, but my gaze went lower to be met with slightly ripped white shorts showing off her legs perfectly. As I was finally able to force my eyes back up, I got met with an even bigger smirk on her face followed by a quick checking me out. We were looking right into each other’s eyes for the umpteenth time that night and I dared to think there was a glint in her eyes radiating pure lust.

This just couldn’t have been true. I must’ve drunken more than I actually thought I did. I turned my head away from her and took in my surroundings again. Ally looked horrified listening to the still ongoing conversation of Dinah and Normani about lap dances. Either time just passed by really slowly whilst I got lost in those familiar green eyes or those two had been arguing for several minutes straight.

“Can we continue?” I interrupted them in order to restrain myself from spacing out again and losing myself all over again in the surreal girl.

“Yes, please!” Ally replied urgently trying to stop this conversation as fast as she could. “I have gone to church to a specific time in an attempt to meet someone.” The shortest girl continued with the game and all eyes were immediately darted to her in pure shock.

“Allysus, what happened to you?!” Dinah gasped out loudly before all of us took a sip from our drinks. “Was it at least worth it?” the tallest girl kept going with a curious look on her face behind the drunk glaze that formed itself over her eyes.

“None of your business.” The Hispanic girl responded quickly with a nonchalant shrug wanting to tease Dinah. “I believe Lauren is next.” She added making sure to quickly change the topic once again.

“Uhm, okay, I guess.” Lauren’s voice filled the room after she had been so quiet this entire time. “Never have I ever sexted.” She casually said causing me to unwillingly widen my eyes knowing that I had to take a sip of the drink. Followed by Normani and Dinah.

“That is almost as disappointing as Mani never having given someone a lap dance.” Dinah commented, followed by a desperate voice from the smallest figure of our little group. “What have I gotten myself into, oh dear God?”

Right in that moment my eyes got drawn back to the black-haired girl like a magnet. She was looking at me with that lust filled smirk of hers again and her eyes exuded nothing but attraction whilst she quirked an eyebrow at me. I clearly must’ve been drunk already. This just couldn’t be real, could it? This entire electricity that built itself up over and over again between us couldn’t be one sided, could it? It was so surreal in that moment and the fact that looking into her eyes made me space out causing me to feel like I was on an entire different planet didn’t quite contribute to believing this situation was real.

“Never have I ever used a lame pickup-line on someone.” Dinah ripped me out of my thoughts and back into reality again by continuing with the game I totally forgot about for a split second. I diverted my gaze to my best friend to resist the temptation sitting right next to her. To my surprise Dinah looked straight back at me with her eyebrows raised questioningly.

“What? Have I got something on my face?” I asked confused as to why she eyed me with this strange look on her face. I apparently knew all along this entire time, I did have something on my face.

However, my assumption got denied when Dinah continued to speak. “Don’t you wanna drink?” my best friend questioned me sort of provocatively. I was still not catching up with what the girl on my left was referring to and maintained my confused gaze. “Don’t you remember that one time we were at this party and you tried that really dumb pickup-line on that girl with that huge ass? What was it again? Is your ass from space?” Dinah finally mad me realize what she was talking about, making me gasp out loud in realization.

“Are your pants from Mars? Cause your butt is out of this world.” I corrected her. “But what the fuck, though, that pickup-line is awesome.” I objected with her opinion on that obviously great line.

“Oh my God, that’s one of my favourite pickup-lines!” Lauren threw in joining the argument between us. “And yes, I have to agree with Camz, it isn’t lame at all.” Camz, oh, how I missed that word slipping off her tongue. 

“I am the host, I make the rules, now drink my little, innocent child.” Dinah quickly stated out before I was able to object and in addition to that the stronger girl lightly pushed my cup of alcohol to my mouth making me take a sip in obedience. “Yeah, just like that, good girl.”

“Just so you know” I spoke up drunkenly after I finished my gulp, “I am older than you and not your child!” Dinah just shrugged with a little giggle attached to it. Right in that moment my eyes got drawn back to the delicate girl sitting next to my best friend and I got met with a sweet smile of her precious lips which I instantly reciprocated.

I got whipped out of my little trance again by a slap on my thigh followed by a loud voice. “Your turn, Mila!” Dinah practically screamed into my ear making me jump slightly. All eyes were darted on me now expecting some sort of sentence from me. I quickly looked down on the ground before I would lose myself in that emerald pool again and thought of something that wasn’t as lame as my prior phrase.

After I spent some seconds contemplating what I was about to say I raised my head again and looked past those expectant pairs of eyes at first. “I have been in love with a girl from this group.” I finally brought out after this uncomfortable silence had filled the room for quite some time. When I looked around those expectant looks turned into wide eyes, raised eyebrows and opened mouths. My eyes stopped at some particular pair of eyes, looking right back at the ones that were only fixated on me. I followed her every move from taking a sip from her cup to putting the booze back on the ground, but in not a single second did our eyes lose contact. Her eyes were practically screaming at me to elaborate what I just said but we both knew that this wasn’t the right time so we just continued with that game of ours.

“Never have I ever stared at a girl’s butt in jeans.” Normani continued the game and was able to destroy that uneasy feeling that built itself up again.

“WHAT!? I don’t believe you.” The tallest girl screamed out at Normani, after she finished chugging her cup once again, engaging into another loud and heated argument with Normani whilst Ally only watched with innocent eyes how the intoxicated girls almost yelled at each other.

Whilst the drunk girls screamed at each other for a second time this night, my eyes got drawn back to the green-eyed beauty realizing that she was indeed taking a sip herself after I had just taken mine as well, leaving me in utter shock. My mouth gaped open again and I just couldn’t help myself to admire her beautiful curves and exposed skin. I felt how my body temperature was rising only by looking at this sexy figure in front of me. I finally managed to tear my eyes away from her mind consuming body and met those intriguing eyes and realized in that moment with the biggest smirk plastered on her face, how I had been shamelessly checking her out whilst she was completely aware of that.

“SO WHOSE BUTT DID YOU STARE AT, DINAH-JANE!?” Normani stood up and yelled at Dinah. Apparently their conversation had escalated whilst I was busy eyeing my former crush.

“Maybe yours, you’ll never know.” Dinah replied so nonchalantly and sassy that it left me completely speechless. Were those two flirting right now? Or were my senses just betraying me?

“I need more booze to survive this.” Normani finally spoke up after all of us had been staring speechlessly at Dinah after the remark she just threw into the room.

“Me too.” Dinah got up as well and followed Normani into the kitchen.

“I’ll make sure they don’t do anything stupid.” Ally excused herself and left as well, leaving me alone with Lauren.

Now that everyone of our little group was gone and all the other people around us were captivated in their own chatter, our eyes met casually and we both just started to laugh at what had just happened. In that moment I realized how much I had missed her sweet little chuckles and didn’t even remember that her laughter sounded so sweet.

After we managed to stop giggling at the behaviour of our friends a few words made their way out of my mouth and I didn’t even really know what I said until the words slipped off my tongue. “Have you ever been on Dinah’s rooftop?” The question left my mouth and I was looking her straight in the eyes. I guess the alcohol seriously made my self-esteem grow.

“Uhm, I don’t think so, why?” The other Cuban replied with a little shrug and a curious look on her face and it almost seemed like there was a glint of hope in her eyes as well.

“Well, if that’s the case then we have to catch up on that.” I quickly said, got up and reached out my hand to help her up. I didn’t know at all what had come over me in that moment. As far as I was able to remember I had never ever been as confident around Lauren as I was right now. I didn’t know alcohol had such an effect on me since I was never such a big drinker.

“Okay.” She smiled up at me and took my hand to get up off the floor. The mere touch of her soft skin on mine felt purely divine and I wasn’t quite ready to let her hand go just yet. But as she stood on both her feet just like I did she didn’t pull her hand away from mine to my sheer surprise, so I just went along with it, obviously not minding her hand in mine at all, and pulled her along to the rooftop of Dinah’s house we had been on so many times in the hot summer nights.

We joined some other former classmates on the rooftop and I took a seat on the pillow I had taken along to sit on. The green-eyed Cuban sat herself down right beside me which confused me a little bit, since I noticed a few of her former classmates calling her over to sit with them.

Our bare knees were slightly touching as both of us sat cross-legged on the familiar rooftop. Even though the chilly breeze of wind made it way colder outside than it actually was, the place where our knees met was radiating an incredible heat reaching through my entire body. And although I wasn’t cold at all, I had goosebumps all over my body.

“Wow.” I heard a voice coming from my left side and realized that Lauren was in total awe as she took in the sight blossoming before her. The breath-taking skyline of her beautiful hometown stretched itself out in front of our eyes. You were able to tell that the city was far from sleeping, as it was already short after midnight, by all those tiny lights shining back at us.

“Yeah.” I just said in response and couldn’t help myself from taking in all of her features as she was clearly captivated by the sight in front of us. Her soft looking lips were slightly parted as her eyes scanned every little light coming from the city. The reflection of the lights on her eyes made them look even more beautiful than they already were.

She turned her head around slowly and looked at me with confusion scattered all over her face as I was still staring at her. “What?” The most intimidating girl I had ever met asked me almost nervously and insecure. The fragile look on her face let my heart melt instantly.

“I was just adoring my view.” My body said before my mind was able to think about it. My eyes instantly widened just as Lauren’s did followed by a red tint on her cheeks.

I didn’t really know what to say and Lauren was literally a blushing mess in front of me so that an awkward silence built itself up between us again. I made a few attempts to start a new conversation but every time I opened my mouth nothing came out and we just sat there in silence for several minutes. Our knees were still touching but it felt different than before. I wasn’t quite sure if she was still comfortable there next to me and so I scooted over to give her some space.

“Hey Mila, hey Lauren.” Ally waved at us with her usual sweet smile plastered on her face as she made her way over to us, followed by Normani and Dinah who had climbed up the rooftop now as well.

The three girls sat down next to us and we were back to our little circle from before. Dinah handed us some cups of booze which I gladly took as the uncomfortable silence was still killing me from inside.

After all the situation unexpectantly loosened up a bit as Dinah spoke up. “Anyone up for some ‘Never Have I Ever’?” She asked with a huge smirk forming on her lips. She got met with several death glares fixated on her but as soon as Dinah broke into a fit of laughter all of us joined her. And I felt the awkwardness slowly fade away the longer we laughed. Our eyes met again whilst we couldn’t stop laughing and looking into her eyes which were completely filled with joy eased every uneasy feeling I had inside of me.

We casually started to chitchat about all our years we spent separately and for a tiny moment I felt like I was back in High School again, but that couldn’t have been farther away from reality.

Time passed by and people gradually started to vacate the rooftop, leaving only us five on it when the clock hit 2 am. The wind had died down and the temperature actually raised without it, making it hotter than it was when the sun was still up as I arrived at the party.

Right in the middle of our conversation the green-eyed beauty, who was still sitting right next to me, sat herself up straight and took off her crop top in one swift move, leaving her in her lacy black bra and I just couldn’t help myself but stare at her intently for several seconds and felt how a slight heat was starting to develop between my legs.

At a questioningly eyebrow raise she merely replied with. “I’m cold.” And added a shrug to it, brushing it off nonchalantly. But it actually wasn’t warm enough to run around in a bra, though, which confused me a little bit.

As she repositioned herself again after taking off her top she sat down close enough to me so that our knees were touching again, and I wondered whether she did it on purpose.

“So, guys, I think imma head to bed now.” Ally suddenly started and got up right after. Followed by a “Me too.” By both Dinah and Normani at the same time. Their behaviour confused me even more since Dinah and Normani were always the last ones to fall asleep which made me feel like something was up with them. But I didn’t even really care in that moment and all of them were gone within a split second anyway after they said a quick goodnight, even though the little wink Dinah gave me accompanied by a smirk on her face didn’t go unnoticed by me.

“Well, that was weird.” Lauren addressed me and looked me straight in the eye.

“Yeah.” I simply replied and started to giggle, feeling relived I wasn’t the only one who noticed something was up with these girls.

“Do you wanna go to bed as well?” I asked hesitantly, dearly hoping she’d want to stay.

“I’m not a bit tired, I couldn’t fall asleep if I wanted to, my sleeping cycle is so messed up.” She immediately replied and let me enjoy the delicious sound of her chuckle. Hearing her response relief instantly washed over me and I smiled at her lovely figure. “Fancy gathering up those pillows and blankets and stargaze some? We can’t miss such a beautiful night sky with all those stars plastered on it, can we?” She suggested nonchalantly and made my heart flutter in the instant.

After I replied with an eager nod and a cheeky grin we got up and lay down all those pillows and blankets, that were still lying on top of the roof from all the people who didn’t care to bring them down again, on one spot so that it looked like a really comfy, little bed.

We lay down simultaneously and made ourselves comfortable on our makeshift bed. As we lay there together being only mere inches apart a silence washed over us again as we both looked up into the sky and adored the way it folded itself out in front of us. But on the contrary to our previous silence this silence was comfortable, calm and we enjoyed each other’s company entirely.

“The sky really is beautiful tonight.” I broke the silence and slightly turned my head in order to look at the girl providing me with an even more gorgeous view than the sky above me.

“It truly is.” She said, still staring up at the sky. “Can I ask you something?” The girl to my left suddenly brought out as she turned her head to me as well with a questioning look plastered on her flawless face.

“Sure.” I simply and casually said, not letting her see how I was dying to know what she was about ask.

“Why did you never tell me you were in love with Dinah?” The green-eyed girl asked and made me furrow my eyebrows in confusion which she seemed to pick up on. “You know, when you said you were in love with a girl of our group earlier when we played “Never Have I Ever”.”

It finally made click to me what she was referring to and I contemplated what I should reply and whether I should tell her the truth about that or not. Frankly, I was feeling a bit bold with all the alcohol I had gathered up in my blood system throughout the night. But also, the thought that I probably wouldn’t see her again anyway contributed to wanting to tell her the truth. Just wanting to get it off my chest wouldn’t have been bad either, though, I decided against it, not wanting to ruin the peaceful moment we were having. “I thought you figured by the way I had stuck to her like a duckling to her mother and the way I always looked at her when we were back in High School.” I finally brought out after some time and hoped she didn’t pick up on that blatant lie.

She looked at my suspiciously for some time but shrugged it off short after with a simple “okay”.

We went back to silently admiring the star filled sky above us when suddenly a shooting star appeared shortly and left us stunned as we said, “did you see that?” in unison and beamed at each other before closing our eyes and making our wishes. I felt like it would’ve been way too cliché to wish for Lauren to have feelings for me or something like that and it would’ve just wasted my wish since it would’ve never come true anyway, so I settled on wishing this night kept being this peaceful and magical with Lauren. I just enjoyed it so much to lie up here on the roof with her I honestly didn’t want it to end.

As I slowly opened my eyes again I got met with Lauren smiling at me brightly which made my heart flutter in the instant and I happily smiled back at her, wondering what she probably wished for.

Shortly after she went back to adoring the beauty of the sky whilst I kept my gaze on her and adored my former crush. I had totally forgotten that she had been lying next to me in just a bra which made my heart accelerate immediately as I realized, and I couldn’t tear my eyes away from her well-toned stomach, wandering up to her perfectly sized breasts, merely covered by that lacy bra, adding the angle we were sitting in I was able to mercilessly stare at her cleavage which was practically right in front of my face. My eyes trailed up to her beautifully pronounced collarbones, to her rosy, plump lips which looked even more beautiful up close as I just wanted to close the space between us and capture them in a soft kiss, and finally my eyes landed on hers.

When I got met by almost lustfully looking, emerald eyes staring back at me, my eyes widened immediately, and I felt blood rushing to my cheeks in that instant. I quickly ducked my head down not being able to hold the stare. After I still felt her gaze lingering on me a few seconds later I dared to look back at her again.

“It was me, wasn’t it?” She suddenly said with her calm voice, leaving me confused but also slightly fearful. “The girl you’ve been in love with, I mean.” She nonchalantly said as if we were talking about the weather.

I couldn’t bring out any words in that moment and just stared back at her intently, she already knew anyway, there was no point in denying it anymore. My silence was answer enough so it confused me as she didn’t say anything and just continued to stare deep into my eyes in the softest way I had ever experienced her eyes, in complete contrast to her signature intimidating look. I was even more confused when her eyes momentarily darted down to my lips and suddenly she closed her eyes and leaned in to close the space between our lips, connecting them in a soft and chaste kiss. My mind was exploding, and I petrified right on the spot, having expected everything but this.

She slowly drew away after a couple of seconds and opened her eyes short after, letting me enjoy her beautiful eyes with those slightly dilated pupils. Neither of us was able to form a coherent sentence in that moment and we just stared into each other’s eyes waiting for the other to do something.

Taking myself and probably Lauren as well by surprise, I took the opportunity, lay my hand onto her cheek and intertwined our lips for a second kiss. Since I was able to reciprocate the kiss this time as I wasn’t petrified anymore, the kiss turned way more heated than the one before. Our lips moved in sync and Lauren put her hand on my waist to pull me even closer to her. I quickly got her idea and changed my position to get up and straddle her waist whilst our lips never disconnected. I captured her bottom lip and hardly sucked on it before biting down lightly and slowly pulling it away, letting it go with a slight pop. Fixating both of her hands on my cheeks she pulled me in again and trapped my lips in hers yet again. I settled my hands on her neck and slowly moved my right hand up to comb my fingers through her luscious, dark brown hair whilst I used my left one to explore her body further and gradually worked my way down stopping at her almost completely exposed breast, squeezing it lightly, which elicited a raspy moan from the girl lying beneath me. I swiftly took this opportunity to deepen our kiss further and invaded her mouth with my tongue as I continued to massage her breast. She eagerly met my tongue and they clashed together in this passionate kiss.

We continued to make out for what felt like hours that night but neither of us moved any further. After growing tired eventually, we settled on sleeping in our makeshift bed on Dinah’s rooftop, being too lazy to get off it. Lauren carefully draped a blanket over both our bodies and shortly turned to me sending me a small smile saying: “Good night, Camz” as she closed her eyes.

I was still completely stunned from what happened, especially now that I almost sobered up completely again. I didn’t know what I had gotten myself into, I mean, I had no idea what this entire thing even meant to Lauren, perhaps it was plainly a drunk make out session. But may I be damned, I still had fucking feelings for Lauren Jauregui, possibly even more than I ever did before.

 

 

A/N: I've kinda contemplated to turn this into an actual fanfic but I'm not quite sure... what do you think? And also this is like the first one shot I ever wrote so sorry if it's shitty lol. Btw this story is kinda based on something that actually happened to me, if anyone cares lol. And leave Kudos if you liked it, it would mean a lot to me :) <3


End file.
